Du oder ich
by Katanori-Tanaka
Summary: Takao und Max überraschen ihre beiden Freunde in der Traininghalle, wo sich diese gerade ein erbittertes Match liefern. Worum es dabei geht, wissen sie nicht, jedoch scheint weder Kai noch Rei aufgeben zu wollen... KaRe


Disclaimer: Ich besitze keinen der Charaktere, sondern benutze sie lediglich, um damit meine Ideen umzusetzen.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

* * *

**Du oder ich**

„Sag mal, Takao. Weißt du eigentlich, wo Rei ist?" Fragend stand Max vor seinem Freund und wartete auf eine Antwort.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich hab ihn seit dem Frühstück nicht mehr gesehen. Was willst du denn von ihm?" gab Takao zurück, während er sich ein Brötchen schmierte.

„Ach, ich wollte ihn nur fragen, ob er Lust hat, mit mir in die Stadt zu fahren."

„Hm... Er ist sicher wieder mit Kai unterwegs. Du weißt doch, wie die beiden sind." sagte der Japaner mit einem zweideutigen Grinsen auf den Lippen, während er sich in aller Seelenruhe weiter seinem Brötchen widmete.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Max die kleine Andeutung verstanden hatte, bis die zweite, nicht unbedingt jugendfreie, Bedeutung der Worte gänzlich zu ihm durchgedrungen war. Sofort wurde er rot im Gesicht und blickte verlegen auf den Boden.

„Aber. Es ist doch helllichter Tag..." stammelte er leise vor sich hin, während er mit der rechten Schuhspitze kleine Kreise auf dem Boden zog.

„Na und," kam es leichtfertig von Takao zurück, „das ist doch kein Problem, oder?"

Max' Gesicht schien mit einem Feuerlöscher konkurrieren zu wollen. Warum musste Takao jetzt aber auch gerade SOLCHE Bilder vor seinem geistigen Auge heraufbeschwören? Nein. Max schüttelte den Kopf. Daran wollte er nicht im Entferntesten denken, dass Kai und Rei... Nein... Nie im Leben.

Denk anderes, Max. Denk an was anderes... Wie in einem Gebet leierte er dies immer wieder gedanklich herunter, um ja nicht an das zu denken, was sich immer wieder in seinen Kopf drängen wollte.

Takao waren die Gedankengänge des Blonden nicht verborgen geblieben, spiegelten sie sich doch deutlich auf seinem Gesicht wieder.

Plötzlich brach Takao in schallendes Gelächter aus. Ein wenig verwirrt starrte ihn Max nun an und vergaß dadurch sogar für einen Moment, womit er sich gerade noch beschäftigt hatte.

„Ach Max," immer noch lachend wischte sich Takao eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel, „du siehst einfach göttlich aus, wenn du rot wirst und dir dann noch solche Sachen durch den Kopf gehen."

Leicht klopfte er seinem Freund auf die Schultern, während er nun fröhlich beschwingt die Küche verließ und einen vollkommen verwirrten Max hinter sich ließ.

Dieser hatte sich nach nur wenigen Augenblicken jedoch wieder gefangen und stürmte Takao hinterher.

„Was meinst du denn damit?" rief er ihm zu.

Doch der Andere gab keine Antwort, sondern war abrupt stehen geblieben und schien auf etwas zu horchen.

„Hörst du das auch?" fragte er Max, nachdem dieser bei ihm angekommen war.

„Was denn?" Angestrengt spitzte er die Ohren.

„Na, das komische Geräusch. Hört sich so an, als würde jemand lautstark diskutieren. Scheint aus der Halle zu kommen..."

Den Blonden nicht weiter beachtend, lief er in Richtung der - an das Haus angrenzenden - Sporthalle, während ihm Max, nur ein paar Schritte hinter ihm, folgte.

Gemeinsam überbrückten sie die letzte Distanz zur Halle und öffneten leise die Tür.

„Du hast es nicht anders gewollt." tönte es von innen, was eindeutig als Rei zu identifizieren war.

„Es gibt wohl nur eine Art, wie wir das entscheiden können." kam es von einer zweiten Stimme, die sich leicht Kai zuordnen ließ.

„3...2...1...Let it rip!" riefen die beiden gleichzeitig und starteten ihre Blades.

„Müssen die jetzt schon wieder trainieren?" Takao rollte die Augen und biss genervt in das Brötchen, welches er immer noch in der Hand hielt.

„Ich schätze schon. Komm. Lass uns setzen. So, wie die beiden drauf sind, scheint das recht spannend zu werden." meinte Max, dem irgendwie gleich aufgefallen war, dass eine seltsame Spannung von ihren beiden Freunden am Tableau ausging. Es war irgendwie nicht wie sonst, wenn die beiden miteinander kämpften. Normalerweise waren die beiden nicht ganz so verbissen, wenn sie sich mal wieder einen kleinen Kampf lieferten. Aber jetzt?

„Wie du meinst..."

Murrend ließ sich der Japaner auf die Bank fallen, wäre er doch jetzt viel lieber draußen, um das schöne Wetter zu genießen. Max hingegen blickte neugierig auf die zwei anderen Jungen, die mit verbissenen Gesichtern auf die beiden Blades starrten.

Irgendwie sind sie heute komisch. Ist doch nur ein Trainingsmatch. Oder? kam es dem Blonden in den Sinn, während er seine Freunde beobachtete, wie sie entschlossen ihre Blades kreisen ließen.

„Was? War das schon alles?" grinste Kai herablassend, nachdem Rei gerade einen Angriff auf ihn gestartet hatte.

„Keine Angst. Ich wärm mich gerade erst auf." konterte dieser sogleich und schien, seine Worte auch schon in die Tat umsetzen zu wollen.

„Los, Driger. Attacke!" schrie er, und sein Blade raste mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit auf Kais zu.

„Dranzer. Spiral Survivor!" rief dieser und machte es Driger somit vorerst unmöglich, seinem Blade auch nur den geringsten Schaden zuzufügen.

Stattdessen startete er nun selbst einen Gegenangriff und attackierte Driger eine Weile. Das heißt, er versuchte es, denn Rei wich ihm immer wieder mit schnellen Bewegungen aus.

„Die beiden sind wirklich gut." kommentierte Max das Geschehen vom Rand aus, während er gebannt auf das Tableau starrte.

Scheinbar hat sich Rei um einiges gebessert in letzter Zeit. Sonst hat Kai ihn immer nach wenigen Augenblicken aus der Arena gekickt.

Auch Takao war inzwischen von dem, was sich vor seinen Augen abspielte, gefesselt. Er spürte die Verbissenheit, mit der die beiden ihren Kampf austrugen und fragte sich insgeheim, was wohl der Grund dafür war.

„Du bist besser geworden, Rei," sprach Kai Max' vorherige Gedanken aus, „aber nicht gut genug."

Ein weiteres Mal begann er, Reis Blade zu verfolgen, wobei sich die majestätischen Schwingen von Dranzer scheinbar mühelos durch den Raum bewegten. Aber immer noch konnte sich Driger mit seinen katzenartigen Bewegungen den Angriffen entziehen.

„Na, läufst du etwa vor mir weg, Kätzchen?" Wieder legte sich ein undefinierbares Grinsen auf Kais Gesicht.

„Wo denkst du hin? Ich wollte nur mal sehen, wie weit dein kleines Vögelchen fliegen kann." gab ihm Rei als Antwort, während er schmunzelnd auf sein Gegenüber blickte.

„Du nennst Dranzer ein Vögelchen. Na warte." knurrte Kai.

Alles an ihm verkrampfte sich. Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und starrte konzentrierte auf sein Blade.

„Das tust du nicht noch einmal, Rei Kon." rief er, bevor eine ungeheure Energiewelle von ihm ausging.

„Los, Dranzer. Fire Arrow Attack!"

Da war sie. Kais gefürchtetster Angriff. Um ihn herum schien die Luft geradezu zu vibrieren. Es schien ein wenig dunkler im Raum zu werden, bevor die Halle von einer unglaublichen Helligkeit durchflutet wurde, als Dranzer seine gesamte Energie sammelte, um diese in den vernichtenden Schlag zu legen.

Rei hingegen schien dies jedoch kalt zu lassen. In seinem Gesicht war keine Angst oder ein in diese Richtung gehendes Gefühl zu erkennen. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er schien eher darüber belustigt.

„Ist der jetzt übergeschnappt?" Takao schaute Max verwirrt an. Was ging nur in dem Chinesen vor, dass er plötzlich begann Kais Angriffe zu belächeln? Denn genau das tat dieser ja gerade. Der blonde Amerikaner schien darauf jedoch keine Antwort zu wissen, zuckte nur genauso durcheinander mit den Schultern. Und so wandten sich die beiden wieder dem Kampfgeschehen zu, abwartend, was als Nächstes passieren würde.

„Aber Kai. Hast jetzt wohl Schiss, dass du mich anders nicht besiegen kannst? Musst du schon so früh die volle Kraft von Dranzer einsetzen aus Angst gegen mich zu verlieren?"

Ein spöttischer Zug legte sich auf Reis Gesicht, was vom Arenarand mit großen Augen beobachtet wurde. Dies war eine ganz neue Erfahrung für die zwei, die dort saßen. Schließlich war Kai nicht unbedingt für seine emotionalen Ausbrüche bekannt. Doch genau das schien er in diesem Moment zu tun. Er ließ sich von Rei reizen.

„Ich. Hab. Keine. Angst." zischte Kai wütend und tat damit genau das, womit der Chinese gerechnet hatte.

Seine Konzentration war für einen klitzekleinen Moment schwächer geworden, so dass Rei diese einmalige Chance nutzen konnte, um Kais Angriff zu entgehen. Die ‚Fire Arrow Attack' lief vollkommen ins Leere, das Blade des Schwarzhaarigen war schon längst nicht mehr an der Stelle, an die Kai Dranzer geschickt hatte.

„Du..." knurrte Kai und wollte sich sofort dafür rächen, dass Rei ihn abgelenkt hatte und so seinem Angriff entgangen war.

Allerdings hatte er nicht mit einer so schnellen Reaktion des Chinesen gerechnet, der Kais Unachtsamkeit kurzerhand ausnutzte und seinen Blade zum entscheidenden Angriff vorbereitete.

„Los, Driger. Tiger Claw Attack!" rief Rei, und sein Bitbeast stürzte sich ohne Zögern auf Dranzer.

Es trat genau das ein, was der Schwarzhaarige erwartet hatte. Kai war von seinem unverzüglichen Gegenangriff so überrascht, da dieser so schnell kam, und reagierte einen Sekundenbruchteil zu spät.

Driger prallte mit voller Wucht auf Dranzer. Für einen Augenblick leuchtete es grell in der Halle auf.

Dann hörte man nur noch ein leises Klackern, was darauf schließen ließ, dass eines der Blades aufgehört hatte, sich zu bewegen.

Erschrocken sahen Max und Takao, die inzwischen von der Bank aufgesprungen waren, auf das Tableau.

„Kai..." krächzte Max, während sein Blick an dessen Blade haften blieb.

Ungläubig starrte Besagter auf das violette Blade, dass vollkommen unbeweglich neben ihm auf dem Boden lag, während sich ein weiteres munter in der Arena weiter drehte.

„Ich hab verloren..." flüsterte er und kniete sich auf den Boden, um sein Blade aufzuheben.

„Ja." kam es triumphierend von Rei, der mittlerweile sein Blade ebenfalls wieder in der Hand hielt.

„Ich hab verloren..." wiederholte Kai noch einmal, woraufhin er nur ein erneutes, bestätigendes „Ja." seitens des Schwarzhaarigen bekam.

„Das kann nicht wahr sein."

Ruckartig wandte er sich Rei zu, welcher sich ihm bis auf wenige Meter genähert hatte. Seine Augen funkelten vor Zorn, seine Hände hatte er zu Fäusten geballt. Es schien, als wolle er jeden Moment auf den Anderen los gehen.

„Ist es aber, Kai. Du hast eindeutig verloren. Max und Takao können das nur bestätigen." sagte Rei ruhig und lächelte.

„Du hast geschummelt..." begann der Russe, wurde jedoch sogleich wieder von dem Anderen unterbrochen.

„Also, Kai. Jetzt ehrlich. Kannst du es dir nicht einfach eingestehen, dass du verloren hast. Ich habe sicher nicht geschummelt. Auch das werden dir die zwei bestätigen."

Rei klang in keinster Weise verärgert, was er eigentlich bei so einer Beschuldigung sein sollte. Schließlich hatte er fair gewonnen. Wieso ließ sich Kai aber auch ausgerechnet dieses Mal so leicht von seinem Angriff ablenken? Das war wohl nicht seine Schuld. Der Russe sollte sich hierfür wohl einmal selbst an die Nase fassen.

„Das darf ja wohl nicht wahr sein."

Kai schaute noch einmal zu Rei hinüber. Langsam schien es ihm zu dämmern, dass er wirklich fair von dem Anderen besiegt worden war.

Mit einem Satz sprang er vom Tableau auf den Boden und stiefelte verärgert aus der Halle, wobei er nur ein unverständliches Brummeln von sich gab.

Rei sah ihm mit einem Schmunzeln auf dem Gesicht hinterher. Zufrieden mit sich und der Welt steckte er sein Blade in die Tasche und wollte Kai folgen, als er von Max und Takao aufgehalten wurde.

„Sag mal, Rei. Was ist denn mit dem los? Ich meine, ok, er hat verloren. Aber das hat er doch schon vorher ab und zu mal. Wieso ist er denn jetzt so drauf?" wollte Max wissen, während Takao nur zustimmend nickte und genauso fragend auf den Chinesen schaute.

Dieser begann zu lachen.

„Wisst ihr... Wir hatten da so eine kleine... nennen wir es ‚Wette' laufen..." antwortete Rei und strahlte seine Freunde an.

„Aha. Und du hast gewonnen. Und Kai passt das nicht?" schlussfolgerte Takao, woraufhin der Schwarzhaarige nur kurz nickte.

„Ähm. Rei, wenn ich fragen darf. Was war denn euer Wetteinsatz? Wenn Kai so wütend abrauscht, muss es wohl etwas sehr... na ja... Schlimmes sein..."

Kaum hatte Max diese Frage gestellt, begann der Angesprochene schon wieder zu lachen.

„Also, eigentlich ging es ja nur darum, wer von uns beiden das nächste Mal oben liegen darf..."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und machte sich auf, die Halle zu verlassen.

Zurück ließ er einen knallroten Max, der wieder einmal mit einem bestimmten Gemüse, auch Tomate genannt, um die intensivste Farbe konkurrierte. Takao war vor Schreck umgekippt und saß nun mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf dem Boden.

„Das sind zwei Kindsköpfe..."

Mit einem Seufzen schaute er Rei hinterher, der mit einem leisen Lachen die Halle nun endgültig verließ.

* * *


End file.
